Mission Sourire
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: UA - Quand le petit Naruto se met en tête d'aider son nouvel ami, Sasuke !


**• Mission Sourire •**

 **—**

Cela avait encore été comme d'habitude.

Sasuke n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer être le centre d'attention ou à vouloir subir les regards excessifs des gens sur lui mais il avouait que, parfois, et lorsque cela concernait les bonnes personnes, il aurait voulu, juste un peu, qu'on le remarquât. Et aujourd'hui encore ça n'avait pas été le cas : c'était son frère que l'on voyait en premier, le grand Itachi, si beau, si cultivé, si parfait, si…

Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas, certes, mais il _existait_. Quand est-ce qu'ils s'en rendraient compte ? Pourquoi toujours le comparer à son frère ? pourquoi ne pas accepter son existence, sa personnalité, ses forces et faiblesses, indépendamment de son frère ? On ne notait que ses échecs, ses carences, et on dédaignait ses maigres réussites puisqu'elles étaient bien dérisoires face aux exploits de son frère.

Aujourd'hui qu'il venait de fuir la maison familiale, il savait que son père allait lui reprocher son impolitesse envers leurs invités et non pas demander le pourquoi de sa fugue.

Un sanglot un peu plus fort traversa sa bouche.

Il s'était réfugié derrière des bosquets, autour d'une aire de jeux pour enfants. C'était un coin où la végétation alentour était assez dense, suffisamment pour lui permettre de se masquer un temps. Il ne venait jamais jouer, déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps : il devait étudier dur pour avoir un grand métier. Président par exemple, ou ministre – quelque chose qui impressionnerait ses parents. Itachi pensait à être policier comme papa, ce qui était un bon choix, bien sûr, mais Sasuke s'assurerait d'être hiérarchiquement plus élevé.

— Y a quelqu'un ? s'exclama une voix à gauche de Sasuke.

Il glapit d'une voix aiguë en tournant son visage vers la source de la voix, les joues inondées de larmes et rouges. Immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la physionomie atypique du garçon qui l'avait interpellé : blond aux yeux bleus ! Le duo-type de l'inverse des japonais ! Il n'était donc pas étonnant que l'enfant ait ce très léger accent, américain ou britannique – Sasuke n'était pas doué pour les reconnaître.

— _Hey_ , ça va ? s'enquit l'étrange garçon en s'accroupissant à son côté.

L'idée d'être réconforté par un étranger – de lui comme de son pays ! – le rebutait assez pour sécher ses larmes. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit pris en pitié par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas, ses parents en seraient horrifiés.

— Oui, parfaitement, répondit-il sèchement. Je t'ai pas sonné, va-t-en !

Mais le petit garçon blond, au lieu de l'écouter ou de s'énerver, fouilla ses poches pour en sortir un mouchoir encore plié. Il lui tendit avec un grand sourire, apparemment décidé à rester ici, et Sasuke lui arracha le mouchoir pour s'essuyer. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter mais, face à l'évidente gentillesse du garçon, Sasuke se voyait mal faire son petit capricieux et lui cracher à la figure, cependant, il n'était pas non plus du genre à se confier aussi facilement.

— Merci, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise foi, va-t-en maintenant.

— Tu es triste ? Tu veux jouer ?

Sasuke ne comprenait pas trop comment ces deux questions pouvaient se suivre mais le garçon ne prit même pas le temps de le laisser répondre et empoigna son bras pour le relever. Ils ne firent que quelques pas avant que Sasuke ne se dégage de son emprise dans un concert de protestations qui étonna le blond.

— Je ne veux pas jouer ! T'es sourd ?

Son cri ramena un bref instant le silence, dans lequel les deux jeunes garçons se fixèrent obstinément. Cet étranger ne le comprenait peut-être pas, mais Sasuke avait parlé assez lentement pour que l'information lui parvienne. Mais loin d'avoir l'air de partir, il combla leur distance et se posta juste en face de lui.

— Alors pleure pas, dit-il simplement.

Sasuke, qui avait reculé d'un pas, fronça les sourcils. L'autre garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer :

— Si tu veux pas que nous on s'inquiète, pleure pas. Si tu veux pas des autres, pleure pas. _If you…_ Ah, _well_ , pleure plus, comme ça personne viendra.

Cette tirade maladroite aurait pu paraître insultante ou orgueilleuse si les yeux bleus du garçon n'avaient pas été si plein de sincérité. Il ne sut pas comment réagir et resta bêtement ballant, à le dévisager, alors que le garçon étirait un sourire amical.

— Mais tu as pleuré. Dehors. Alors j'ai le droit.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? non, il n'avait aucun droit, ils ne se connaissaient pas, Sasuke aurait pu être en train de se déchirer la peau que ce garçon n'aurait quand même pas eu le droit de l'approcher. Et pourtant, l'évidente sympathie du garçon avait largement calmé sa colère et sa frustration, assez pour qu'il accepte sa main tendue, une moue timide aux lèvres.

Ce n'était qu'un étranger, qu'y perdrait-il ?

* * *

 **O**

— Ah _, okay_ , souffla le garçon en regardant les nuages se mouvoir. _So_ , tu es jaloux.

— Je ne suis pas jaloux, siffla Sasuke en le fusillant du regard.

Ils étaient allés s'asseoir sur une petite colline de terre, pas très haute et où un vieux chêne étendait ses branches. Le garçon l'écouter sans broncher, sans même montrer de signes d'incompréhension, tandis que Sasuke le détaillait du coin de l'œil. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, et pourtant il semblait avoir son âge. Peut-être était-il arrivé récemment ? peut-être qu'il n'était là que pour ses vacances ?

— Bon, sourit-il en se tournant vers lui, _okay._ Alors tu veux… être remarqué.

Sasuke hocha la tête en plissant les yeux, pour le défier de dire quoique ce soit sur son désir caché, mais le blond se contenta d'acquiescer comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Ce qui devait sans doute l'être pour lui, tant il avait l'air compréhensif.

— _It will…_ Ah, _so_ , ce va pas être dur ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke trouvait cela amusant que le blond ne puisse s'empêcher de mélanger anglais et japonais. Il était distrayant de le voir essayer de se concentrer sur le japonais. Il se releva et, mains sur les hanches, attendit que Sasuke le suive dans son mouvement.

— Je vais t'aider !

Uchiha s'humecta les lèvres, mais un sourire en coin étira sa bouche.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il ne s'étonnait plus de le voir sourire d'un rien, ce garçon avait l'air d'être née avec tout le bonheur du monde.

— Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

 **O**

Naruto avait l'air de s'amuser un peu trop.

Armé d'un bâton, la voix soudain plus grave, il commandait intrépidement ce qu'il avait aussitôt nommé _« Smilin' Mission ! »_ Sasuke ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire mais il avait bien compris que le blond se prenait pour le capitaine ou le commandant d'une mission et qu'il prendrait en main la situation. Il se disait bien qu'il aurait dû être vexé de voir que sa situation – sérieuse et fort périlleuse ! – pouvait être source d'amusement pour un tiers.

Mais il se surprenait à sourire malgré tout.

— _Okay !_ s'écria Naruto, le dos droit et les mains dans le dos, tu dois tout me dire sur l'ennemi, _then we can counter-attack !_ **[1]**

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, pestant contre sa manie de ne pouvoir bien parler japonais, mais devina à peu près ce qu'il voulait dire : connaître les forces et les faiblesses d'Itachi l'aiderait à mener à bien son projet. Cependant, on lui assignait tellement de qualités que Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi préciser en premier.

— C'est quoi le truc qu'on lui dit le plus souvent ? précisa Naruto, comme s'il avait compris le trouble du garçon. Ou le premier truc qu'on remarque ?

Ah, bien sûr, la première chose bien évidente au sujet de son frère était évidemment son physique. Même un inconnu s'arrêterait devant la beauté de son aîné.

— Ah, sourit Naruto. _Okay, well_ , on va leur montrer que toi aussi.

* * *

 _ **Mission #1**_

* * *

Puisqu'Itachi était plus vieux que Sasuke, il était évident que la beauté en tant que telle lui appartenait davantage. Naruto avait donc préféré souligner leur différence en conseillant à Sasuke de compter sur son jeune âge et donc sur son côté _mignon_. Uchiha n'avait pas été tout à fait convaincu, son père se laissait difficilement attendrir par quoique ce soit, mais il avait été d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait rivaliser avec son frère sur le domaine physique.

Sasuke _était_ mignon, toutes les filles le disaient, les adultes aussi, alors cela ne devait guère être dur de le montrer à ses propres parents.

Ses parents avaient invités la famille Hyûga à déjeuner et c'était suite aux paroles du patriarche que Sasuke avait préféré fuir. Il n'aurait pas supporté les deux regards froids de son père et du père de Hinata, indubitablement ressemblants, aussi avait-il été clairement hésitant à l'idée de revenir comme une fleur, alors qu'il avait planté les deux enfants avec lesquels il aurait été supposé jouer. Il avait supplié Naruto d'attendre que l'autre famille parte mais Naruto avait refusé. Il savait qu'il serait encore plus dur d'ignorer les Hyûga puis de revenir, ses parents allaient vraiment être fâchés.

— Hinata a quel âge ? demanda Naruto en réfléchissant.

— Pareil que nous, pourquoi ?

Naruto se baissa pour cueillir une fleur bleue et la tendit à Sasuke qui la prit sans comprendre.

— Dis que tu es parti prendre cette fleur pour elle ! Comme ça, ça expliquera fuite.

Sasuke grimaça en rétorquant qu'offrir des fleurs aux filles, c'était nul – et une très mauvaise idée soit dit en passant – mais Naruto ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives. Et Sasuke non plus. Il soupira bruyamment, déjà fatiguée, et préféra en cueillir plusieurs pour expliquer sa longue absence. Il se retrouva avec un bouquet de fleurs bleue, blanches et roses et acquiesça vaillamment. Heureusement que Hinata n'était pas le genre de filles à lui courir après, elle sera certes touchée mais guère plus.

— _Good, soldier !_ sourit Naruto en se redressant bien droit. Pour être mignon, il faut pas oublier le bases ! Les petites poses _typically_ japonaises !

En rentrant, son père l'avait évidemment grondé, et il haussa un sourcil sceptique lorsque Sasuke lui affirma être allé chercher des fleurs pour Hinata. La petite enfant rougit – elle ne savait faire que ça – et Neji eut un reniflement dédaigneux en toisant le geste profondément puéril et irréfléchi de Sasuke.

Lequel lui renvoya un regard assassin. Il ne l'aimait pas, ce garçon.

 _« Être mignon, faut le montrer ! Attention aux autres, tu dois pas faire faux mouvements ! »_

Sasuke grogna entre ses dents mais s'empressa de sourire candidement aux adultes, qui n'avaient pas vu l'échange de regards noirs. Il suivit honteusement les conseils de Naruto, ouvrit grands les yeux d'un air enfantin et entrouvrit la bouche pour demander d'un ton un peu plus aigu que d'habitude – à peine, hein, faut pas abuser non plus – s'ils pouvaient rester dans le salon au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre.

(Car comment prouver sa _mignonitude_ s'ils se trouvaient dans des pièces différentes ?)

Le regard de son père se durcit aussitôt mais avant d'avoir pu crier son évident refus – qu'est-ce que des enfants pouvaient avoir à faire en compagnie d'adultes ? – sa mère s'empressa d'accepter avec un sourire si lumineux que Fugaku ne pipa mot. Il précisa néanmoins de son ton froid habituel que seul son frère parvenait à faire fondre qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à rester sages et silencieux.

Sasuke se voyait mal, en effet, s'amuser à hausser le ton si proche de ses parents.

Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir un peu plus loin et, tout en ignorant délibérément le regard profondément perplexe de Neji, entreprit, armé de son sourire le plus adorable, de piqueter la chevelure de Hinata des quelques fleurs qu'il avait ramassé. La fillette s'en amusa fort et n'osait plus relever les yeux tant le geste l'embarrassait.

— À quoi tu joues Uchiha ? demanda Neji, bras croisés.

Son sourire factice disparu aussitôt en tournant son visage vers le garçon, sûr d'être dans l'angle mort de ses parents, et il marmonna entre ses dents serrés pour l'astreindre à jouer le jeu.

— T'as l'air vraiment débile, continua Neji.

 _« Tu auras l'air un peu débile, mais tant mieux, c'est que les adultes adorent ! »_

Sasuke se demandait bien pourquoi il suivait à la lettre les indications de Naruto – qui avait exactement son âge ! – mais il espérait vraiment que le blond avait raison. Au-delà de son air benêt et stupide, il dégageait une assurance telle que Sasuke ne pouvait que lui faire confiance.

— Ça te va bien ! dit Sasuke en prenant une pose pour le moins ridicule.

Heureusement que son frère étudiait à la bibliothèque, il n'aurait clairement pas supporté la pression de ses yeux.

Mais, sa besogne terminée, Sasuke se rendit compte d'un nouveau problème : il ne savait que faire ensuite. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait faire pour être _mignon_ – lui-même ne jugeait rien digne d'être nommé ainsi – et son cerveau s'était contenté de cette vulgaire activité qu'était de détruire la coiffure de Hinata. Le petit silence de deux secondes qu'il conserva malgré lui, histoire de penser à autre chose, fut cependant interrompu par Hinata qui, paradoxalement, lui sauva la mise.

Elle enfonça une fleur blanche dans les cheveux de Sasuke et l'accrocha au-dessus de son oreille, avec un regard si empli d'étoiles que le garçon ne put pas même en grimacer.

Oui tiens, il n'y avait pas pensé. Comment avoir l'air plus débile qu'avec cette foutue plante dans les cheveux ?

Son rôle bien en tête, Sasuke pencha son visage d'un côté et remercia d'une voix nasillarde la jeune Hyûga, prenant soin d'avoir son sourire le plus grand possible. Un tic agita brièvement son sourcil gauche, et Sasuke se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais agir ainsi _quotidiennement_ pour qu'on le remarquât.

Il en mourrait.

— Ce qu'ils sont mignons, retentit soudain la voix de Hatsue Hyûga **[2]** , la mère de Hinata.

Il tendit vivement l'oreille à ces mots. Elle gardait dans ses bras la petite Hanabi, tout juste âgée de quelques mois, dont l'aspect racorni et rosâtre répugnait un peu Sasuke, et le bébé gazouilla aux mots de sa mère. Fort de ce succès, Sasuke s'apprêtait presque à danser autour de Neji pour le narguer quand les mots de son père s'abattirent violemment sur lui.

— Les enfants s'amusent de tant de futilités, claqua la voix dure de son père.

Le coup au cœur fut bien plus puissant que le vague compliment de la mère de Hinata. Sasuke sentait, dans ce ton austère, la déception de son père aussi vivement qu'une gifle. Il se sentit aussitôt nauséeux bien sûr que son père ne se sentirait pas touché par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant et frivole, il n'était pas le genre à se laisser attendrir par quelque chose d'aussi superficiel. Toute cette mascarade lui apparut si profondément ridicule que les larmes lui montrèrent aux yeux. La honte le submergea jusqu'à noyer son cœur dans un malstrom étouffant qui ne tarda pas à assécher sa gorge.

— Je… allons dans le jardin, souffla-t-il difficilement.

Hinata et Neji se redressèrent lentement, un peu surpris par son changement d'avis soudain, mais ne rechignèrent pas à profiter de l'extérieur. Les adultes, eux, ne semblaient pas s'étonner de ce revirement soudain et leur jetèrent tout juste un regard, occupés qu'ils étaient à parler de l'avenir d'Itachi. La boule qui se formait dans sa gorge lui permis tout juste d'annoncer aux enfants Hyûga de rester là et il ne put que signifier par gestes vagues qu'il allait partir un moment. Sans avoir la force d'attendre une réponse, il s'éloigna plus loin, jusqu'à la haie qui bordait sa maison, et rejoignit Naruto qui l'attendait, l'œil curieux.

Sasuke se sentit étrangement ému de voir son regard s'assombrir en avisant son état, touché par sa compréhension.

Le blond ne dit rien et tendit simplement une main à travers les branchages, faisant fi des griffures que la haie lui infligeait, et Sasuke l'attrapa avec un soubresaut de soulagement.

Ah, ce n'était pas encore ça.

* * *

 _ **Mission #2**_

* * *

Bien sûr. C'était évidemment l'empilement de qualités diverses qui soulignaient aux yeux de son père la valeur d'une personne, mais la qualité de base restait bien sûr l'intelligence. Itachi l'était tout particulièrement : il répondait sans hésitation à la moindre interrogation de son jeune frère, avec une telle aisance que Sasuke avait tout de suite été admiratif. Et il n'était pas le seul.

Comment diable pourrait-il même envisager de l'égaler ?

— Je n'y arriverais jamais, soupira-t-il, épaules tombantes.

Il n'avait pas pu s'obliger à faire semblant plus longtemps : il avait préféré quitter sa demeure pour rejoindre le blond et ils avaient pris ensemble le chemin de cette petite colline verdoyante.

— _Hm, well_ , tu l'air intelligent, affirma Naruto en se tournant vers lui.

Sasuke soupira. Il avait vaguement l'air intelligent là où Itachi l'imposait immédiatement à l'esprit, et leur quelques six ou sept ans de différences jouaient bien sûr en faveur de son aîné.

— Je sais pas comment montrer ton intelligence, dit Naruto d'un ton pensif.

Main sur son menton, il observa le ciel en se creusant les méninges alors que Sasuke fixait vaguement le sol, déjà résigné et absolument pas concerné. C'était foutu de toute façon, il lui faudrait des mois voire des années de préparation pour oser espérer pouvoir égaler son frère sur ce domaine – encore faudrait-il qu'il n'évolue pas de son côté. Mais son instant de morosité fut vite interrompu par l'exclamation bruyante de Naruto, qui alla jusqu'à se redresser tant son idée lui semblait lumineuse. Sasuke fut si surpris de son euphorie qu'il écarquilla les yeux.

— Je peux te apprendre l'anglais ! C'est intelligent de parler _another language !_

Il ne savait pas trop quoi attendre d'un gamin qui avait exactement le même âge que lui, comment diable pourrait-il l'aider à régler ses problèmes ? Sasuke pensait qu'il lui faudrait l'avis d'un professionnel, et pas quelques vagues conseils donnés au pif.

Mais il lui sembla que ce fut-là une bonne idée.

— Oui, pourquoi pas… mais il est tard, reprit-il en avisant le ciel orange. Je reviendrais demain.

— _What ?_ Déjà ? s'exclama Naruto en se redressant à son tour.

Il dardait ses profonds yeux bleus sur lui, comme si cela suffirait à lui faire changer d'avis, mais Sasuke ne fit que secouer la tête.

— Tu devrais rentrer aussi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter. Bon, à demain.

Et il dévala la pente en courant avant de disparaître.

* * *

 **O**

Le lendemain, Sasuke avait faussé compagnie à sa mère, qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner faire les courses. Elle avait simplement acquiescé dans un sourire quand Sasuke avait bégayé, rouge de gêne, qu'il devait aller rejoindre un ami. Elle lui avait donné la permission de sortir jusqu'en soirée, et lui avait même donné des sous s'il voulait manger quelque chose avec son ami. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à autant et tenta d'abord de refuser avant de plier face au sourire ravi de sa mère.

Pourquoi tant de bonheur pour une futile sortie ?

Sasuke s'était posée la question – face à tant d'enchantement, il y avait de quoi ! – et s'était figé en se rendant compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'il disait qu'il avait des plans avec un ami. Leur avait-il même déjà parlé d'un quelconque ami ? Sasuke avait tant de mal à communiquer qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir partager le moindre instant de complicité avec qui que ce soit, sauf son frère. Il finissait toujours par s'attarder sur les défauts des autres plus que sur leur qualité, et eux n'osaient même pas s'approcher du fils Uchiha. Il s'était souvent senti envieux en regardant les autres, qui se parlaient avec de telles expressions euphoriques et qui semblaient partager tant de choses… Lui n'y arrivait pas, alors il s'était toujours dit qu'il n'aurait aucun ami mais que ce n'était pas grave, puisqu'il restait le meilleur élève de sa classe.

Mais Naruto était-il son _ami_ ? À partir de quels critères pouvaient-on définir qu'untel était notre ami mais qu'un autre ne l'était pas ? Sasuke ne parlait que rarement aux autres de son âge, il était donc évident que les autres l'indifféraient, mais il parlait avec Naruto. Cependant, il lui parlait par nécessité, le garçon s'était proposé pour l'aider avec une telle assurance que Sasuke avait décidé d'essayer, et c'était bien la raison qui le poussait à le rejoindre et à l'écouter. Il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il ne dirait jamais à quiconque, son sentiment d'abandon, sa jalousie, son renfermement sur lui-même…

Était-ce suffisant pour parler d'ami ?

— Sasuke ! cria Naruto en sautillant sur son tabouret. Tu ignores moi !

Uchiha secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le blond. Naruto avait été des plus extatiques lorsque Sasuke lui avait proposé de manger quelque chose, parce que sa maman lui avait donné de l'argent, et ils se retrouvaient à présent dans cette pâtisserie, à déguster une bonne glace aux parfums multiples qui fondait délicieusement en bouche.

— _Repeat after me !_

Et Naruto essayait de lui apprendre les bases anglaises, avec un enjouement qui ne cachait rien de son amusement. Sasuke se sentait un peu vexé d'être source de divertissement et aurait voulu reprocher au blond sa trop grande nonchalance. Mais il se contenta de prendre une cuillerée de glace à la vanille.

— _Nice to meet you !_ pour « enchanté ».

Sasuke répéta comme il le lui demandait, en se faisant la réflexion que ce n'était pas si dur que cela. Il se répétait plusieurs fois les formulations en les trouvant assez simple.

— _Great !_ sourit Naruto en frappant des mains, l'œil pétillant. _Just_ , un peu plus accent sur le « ee » de _meet_ , et c'est _perfect !_

Naruto insérait de plus en plus de mots anglais dans ses paroles, comme s'il savait que Sasuke le comprendrait, alors il était assez drôle à écouter. Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi sur des phrases simples, rapides à apprendre, et Sasuke parvint à tous les prononcer seul à la suite lorsque le blond le lui demanda. Il parvint à se présenter, buta légèrement sur le chiffre de son âge, fit rouler son « r » quelques fois, mais put se reprendre. Naruto avait l'air si fier.

— Mais comment je suis censé les impressionner avec ça ? demanda Sasuke en terminant sa liste.

Naruto papillonna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Sasuke ne pensa même pas à rechercher lui-même une solution : il attendait patiemment que Naruto ne l'éclairât en savourant patiemment sa glace. Il dépendait tellement de lui en ce moment que la perspective de le laisser régler son problème lui était plus naturelle.

— Ah ! on a qu'à faire dialogue !

Naruto expliqua comme il put que converser naturellement avec un tiers serait plus impressionnant que de démontrer quelques connaissances dispatchées mais que, puisqu'ils se connaissaient, Sasuke n'avait qu'à apprendre quelques phrases appropriées aux questions que lui poserait Naruto pour montrer son aisance. Ses parents n'étaient pas au courant qu'il s'était fait un ami étranger.

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et Sasuke espérait que son père n'allait pas pousser davantage la conversation. Il serait fort regrettable que Sasuke se retrouvât aussitôt béat d'ignorance devant une conversation plus poussée. Mais cette angoisse amena soudainement une nouvelle interrogation qui n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de Sasuke.

Son père parlait-il anglais ?

* * *

 **O**

Le travail fut acharné mais, comme s'était essentiellement du par cœur, Sasuke parvint à assimiler les mots sans trop de difficultés. La prononciation était très différente du japonais, trop parfois, car il ne savait pas quel mouvement faire pour sortir le même son, mais il était, selon Naruto, très doué et son accent était à peine perceptible.

— _Okay,_ tu as compris ? Je fais comme être perdu et toi tu viens aider.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça à nouveau, souriant en voyant l'expression amusée de son ami. Il devait avouer que, malgré la gravité de la chose, tout cela ressemblait fort à un jeu qui pouvait se prêter à l'amusement, il ne put donc pas lui demander de retrouver son sérieux. Aujourd'hui, ses parents avaient prévu de sortir pur rendre visite à ses grands-parents, et c'était là tout l'intérêt : ils effectuaient le trajet à pied comme car ils n'habitaient qu'à quelques pâtés de maison d'écart, ainsi ils pouvaient croiser fortuitement le blond, jeune américain dont le japonais – assez débrouillard en réalité – n'allait pas lui permettre de se retrouver dans cette ville ô combien différente de sa ville natale !

Sasuke allait donc généreusement l'aider et avec une aisance incroyable.

— Maman ? y allons-nous bientôt ? s'impatienta Sasuke, la porte déjà ouverte.

Sa mère ria de sa hâte en terminant de mettre ses jolis escarpins rouge vernis, mais haussa les épaules en voyant que Fugaku, qui avait oublié son portable, remonta dans la chambre.

Le pauvre Naruto devait s'ennuyer à l'attendre.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils entreprirent finalement le chemin de la maison de ses grands-parents, aux côtés d'Itachi qui narrait à son père ce qu'il faisait dans ses études en ce moment. Sasuke savait que son grand-frère serait là, bien sûr, mais l'idée de l'avoir juste derrière lui tandis qu'il converserait – faussement, car tout n'était que mise-en-scène – avec Naruto le stressait de plus en plus. Son frère se débrouillait vraiment pas mal en anglais, il verrait le moindre signe étrange, aussi espérait-il vivement que les qualités d'acteurs de son nouvel ami seraient à la hauteur.

Ils bifurquèrent enfin vers l'endroit convenu mais Sasuke laissa presque échapper une exclamation en voyant que Naruto n'était nulle part. Où diable était-il passé ? Dans seulement quelques pas ils seraient hors de porté et tout serait fichu ! Ils n'avaient tout de même pas répété si durement pour que le blond ne lui fausse compagnie ?

Il crut fondre en larmes lorsque, lentement, ils atteignirent le carrefour pour tourner à droite. Il ralentissait pourtant à dessein sa marche mais les adultes, pris par leur conversation, ne le remarquèrent même pas. Pourquoi devait-il faire tant d'effort pour ces gens qui avaient l'air de s'en fiche complètement de lui ? Pourquoi devait-il se tuer pour avoir un regard lorsqu'il savait qu'il le méritait amplement ? il était leur fils autant qu'Itachi et même s'il montrait moins de talents, leur lien, lui, était inaltérable.

L'envie de piquer une crise là, au beau milieu de la rue, le paralysa.

— _H-hey !_ s'écria soudain une voix essoufflée.

Il se retourna, comme le reste de sa famille, vers la source de l'exclamation et tomba sur le visage rouge de Naruto, qui avait dû courir pour le rattraper. Sa petite colère s'embrasa d'autant plus en voyant son petit visage désolé mais heureux, qui irradiait de joie de vivre, malgré cette incartade inacceptable. Se moquait-il depuis le début de sa situation ? n'y voyait-il rien d'autre qu'un nouveau jeu ?

— Où étais-tu ? attaqua-t-il sans prendre conscience de l'attention de sa famille.

— Hu ? s'étonna Naruto en le voyant lui parler naturellement sans prêter attention au script.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke se tourna complètement vers lui et serra les poings. Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à cet idiot ? il n'avait fait que se moquer de lui, sans s'arrêter un instant sur le sentiment de douleur que Sasuke pouvait ressentir.

Il fulmina.

— _Are you okay ?_ demanda Naruto en lui faisant les gros yeux pour l'astreindre à reprendre le jeu. _Well, I wanna ask you…_

— Non !

Cette fois-ci ce fut Naruto qui tomba des nues, mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Il se sentait désemparé, perdu, la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider lui avait fait faux bond, lui avait fait miré la victoire sans même lui laisser le temps d'essayer de l'arracher. Mais il était évident que Naruto n'allait pas pouvoir l'aider, comment pouvait-il même comprendre ?

— Où étais-tu ?! j'avais confiance en toi et c'est trop tard maintenant ! cria-t-il avec fureur.

— Na, Sas'ke, répondit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils et en jetant un coup d'œil aux Uchiha, fais attention à…

— Moi ? _Moi_ je dois faire attention ? C'est toi qui ne fais attention à rien depuis le début ! Tu te moquais bien de moi, pas vrai ? tu n'en avais rien à faire de m'aider, tu voulais juste jouer !

Derrière lui, sa famille se jetait des regards interrogateurs et Fugaku était à deux doigts d'intervenir pour ordonner à son fils de continuer la marche et de parler avec son ami plus tard. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son fils comme ça.

— Mais moi je comptais sur toi ! moi je voulais vraiment bien faire, et j'avais vraiment mal de cette situation ! Mais comment tu pourrais le savoir, hein ? Toi ta famille t'aime et te le montre, je suis sûr que tu te moquais de moi, chez toi : _« le pauvre petit japonais qui fait tant d'efforts pour rien ! »_ , termina-t-il en faisant une mauvaise imitation.

Naruto serrait les poings depuis bien longtemps et supportait sans un mot cette violente diatribe. Les yeux de Sasuke s'étaient embués mais il ne décolérait pas, peut-être même ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il commençait à pleurer.

— Tu te fiches de comment je peux me sentir parce que toi tu as une famille ! conclut-il avec violence avant de s'enfuir en le bousculant.

Il ignora les appels de sa famille et fut déjà loin lorsque les yeux bleus, emplis de tristesse et de colère, se posèrent à l'angle de la rue où il avait disparu.

* * *

 **O**

Le soleil teintait tout de rouille mais Sasuke n'avait pas bougé de son petit coin isolé. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir ici car il ne voulait certainement pas être retrouvé, mais il ne savait guère où aller.

Il se retrouvait à nouveau dans ce bosquet, près de l'aire de jeu où il avait l'habitude de jouer auparavant.

Cet endroit avait le don de l'apaiser, car il n'était plus entouré que de verdures et n'entendait que les bruits de la ville et des gens. Or, la vue des arbres et des buissons lui donnait l'impression d'être détaché de cette réalité qui ne lui parvenait qu'en sonorité, d'être dans une dimension secrète. Même s'il avait tout fait pour garder cette zone secrète, Naruto savait parfaitement qu'il serait là.

Mais aurait-il envie de l'y trouver ?

Sasuke concevait avoir fait preuve d'une violence inouïe et ne se comprenait pas. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à perdre patience pour quelque chose d'aussi puéril qu'un retard – et puis, vu comme il était essoufflé, il avait vraiment essayé d'être à l'heure ! Mais quelque chose en lui avait craqué. Naruto avait fait tant d'effort précédemment, ils avaient longuement réfléchi ensemble au moyen de mettre Sasuke en valeur, il avaient passés des heures ensemble pour apprendre à Sasuke l'anglais, alors comment pouvait-il se permettre d'être en retard ?

Il se sentait terriblement blessé.

Oui, il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, il n'avait pas pensé que tout cela en valait vraiment la peine, peut-être ne croyait-il pas Sasuke lorsque ce dernier affirmait que ses parents l'aimait bien moins que son grand-frère. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir des parents aimants ?

Il sursauta en voyant un corps s'asseoir à son côté et fut surpris de tomber sur la silhouette adolescente de son frère. C'était bien la première fois que son frère venait ici, alors comment pouvait-il savoir que Sasuke se trouverait ici ? Lui ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet endroit.

— Naruto-kun m'a dit que je trouverai sans doute ici, répondit-il à sa question muette.

À ce nom, Sasuke détourna prestement les yeux sans savoir lui-même si c'était par colère ou culpabilité. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était précédemment déroulé et il se revoyait fuir bêtement alors qu'il devait se rendre chez ses grands-parents… son père devait être tellement furieux !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il avait parlé vraiment fort, ses parents l'avaient-ils entendu ? Il avait dit tant de choses à leur encontre… il s'était même plaint de ne pas avoir de famille ! sa mère devait être si triste…

— Et toi, petit-frère ? que fais-tu ici ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et dessina d'imaginaire arabesques sur l'herbe avec une branche. Sa question n'en était pas vraiment une, s'il avait assisté à la scène de tout à l'heure – et Sasuke était trop honteux pour oser lui répondre quoique ce soit.

— Père est furieux, pas vrai ? osa-t-il malgré tout, d'un ton timoré.

Le silence auquel il se confronta fit monter une pique de stress dans son cœur. Lentement, il tenta un coup d'œil et sursauta en croisant le regard de son frère. Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Même Itachi devait être très en colère contre lui…

— Il ne l'est pas.

Sans comprendre, Sasuke tourna sa tête vers lui désemparée.

— Il n'est pas furieux. Il est allé voir Naruto après ton départ pour lui demander de quoi vous parliez, mais il n'était pas en colère.

Connaissant l'exubérance du blond, son père n'avait pas dû approuver leur amitié. Et puis, s'il avait raconté tout ce que Sasuke avait dit…

— Par contre, il a été blessé, même s'il ne l'a pas montré.

Entendre de la bouche de son fils de tels mots ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre, Itachi l'avait perçu dans son regard et dans son attitude. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir un tel comportement de la part de son fils cadet ? Naruto avait laissé entendre que le favoritisme flagrant du patriarche pour son aîné avait tellement blessé Sasuke qu'il en avait fait un complexe et qu'il avait donc décidé de faire quelque chose pour que son père le remarquât.

Sa mère avait réprimandé Fugaku, les larmes aux yeux, et Itachi avait été chargé d'aller lui parler.

— Ils sont chez grand-mère et grand-père ?

— Non, ils ont appelé pour reporter le repas.

Un voiture klaxonna non loin, mais Sasuke ne voyait que les feuillages verts du buisson qui l'entourait. Est-ce qu'il avait déçu Itachi ? Lui qui était toujours si calme, si obéissant, avait-il eu l'air de faire un caprice d'enfant ? Un soupir à sa gauche le crispa et, attendant silencieusement la parole qui suivrait, s'attendit à subir quelque reproche.

— Tu sais, je pense que tu n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire.

Subir la situation ? le surpasser ? accepter la réalité ? Sasuke y avait déjà songé de toute façon, et il l'avait bien subit jusqu'à présent, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de grandir encore ainsi.

— Tu aurais dû en parler à Père, murmura-t-il en fixant son profil.

L'exclamation de surprise de Sasuke se manifesta dans un rire sec, désabusé, qui refléta avec violence ce qu'il en pensait. En parler ? Fugaku n'aurais jamais eu le temps, ne lui aurait prêté que la moitié d'une oreille, et aurait vite oublié – dans le cas où il aurait même entendu ce que fils avait à dire. Et surtout, Sasuke n'en avait pas le courage.

— Crois-moi, Sasuke, père n'est pas dénué de toute fibre paternel, rétorqua Itachi dans une expression blessée. Et puis, tu es aussi un Uchiha, alors tu peux le lui en parler.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Ses mains tremblaient un peu mais ses yeux noirs étaient profondément fixés sur une pousse de pissenlit, jaune et duveteuse. Sa couleur lui rappela les cheveux de Naruto, et un poids lui tomba brusquement dans la poitrine.

— Mais je pense qu'avant cela, tu devrais aller parler à Naruto.

Il fronça ses fins sourcils et ferma ses poings, vexé que ce soit son grand-frère qui remette le sujet sur le tapis. Il rétorqua alors que cet idiot se moquait de lui depuis le début, preuve en était avec son absence au point stratégique de rendez-vous, et parla de sa foutue joie de vivre qui contrastait si violemment avec sa dépression. À ses mots, son frère poussa un petit soupir et, prenant délicatement son menton, l'obligea à le regarder.

— Naruto est orphelin.

Le choc qui peignit ses traits aurait pu prêter au rire si le sujet n'était pas d'une tristesse aussi accablant. Dès lors, Itachi, par quelques paroles d'encouragements, parvint à le pousser hors de sa précieuse cachette et de recouvrer le monde réel pour aller retrouver son ami blond. Pour lui dire quoi ? s'écria mentalement Sasuke en courant des les rues du quartier, qu'il était désolé ? Était-ce même suffisant ? Sasuke lui avait littéralement craché à la gueule sa situation en insistant tellement sur l'amour de ses parents… Naruto avait dû se sentir si mal !

— Naruto ! appela-t-il en sanglotant. Naruto !

Mais il n'était pas là et Sasuke se sentait mal. La course le faisait tout juste haleter et rien que cela lui rappela l'état de Naruto lorsqu'il était arrivé de justesse pour croiser ses parents.

Faisant demi-tour, il fonça vers la petite colline où Naruto l'emmenait chaque fois pour fomenter des plans et s'immobilisa en devinant sa silhouette tout en haut, les genoux remontés, qui fixaient le vide à ses pieds. Ce comportement contrastait si violemment avec son attitude habituelle que Sasuke eut une moue boudeuse. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Naruto était orphelin s'il restait si joyeux et souriant ? il n'avait pas la conduite d'un orphelin, lui aurait été noir de chagrin et déprimé s'il avait été dans le même cas.

Mais aujourd'hui, en avisant sa tristesse, il regretta profondément ses mots.

Il alla s'asseoir silencieusement à côté de lui et copia instinctivement sa posture. Naruto n'avait rien dit et son ignorance n'aidait pas Sasuke à savoir comment se comporter et quoi dire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avec hésitation et ouvrit la bouche, mais le blond choisit précisément cet instant pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

— T'es venu excuser maintenant ? fallait y penser avant.

Surpris, Uchiha fixa son profil contrarié, pris de court. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'entendre des excuses.

— Tu m'as même pas écouté, reprit Naruto en le fusillant du regard, alors je veux pas t'écouter.

Sasuke pinça ses lèvres et se tourna complètement vers lui, bien décidé à faire entendre sa voix malgré tout.

— _No !_ claqua Naruto en balayant l'air de sa main. Je t'ai écouté, je t'ai aidé, je voulais vraiment que tu t'entendes mieux avec ta _family_ , et toi ? toi tu me cries dessus tout de suite, sans me laisser expliquer !

Sasuke baissa les yeux, coupable, et se mordit la lèvre.

— J'ai été déçu ! rétorqua-t-il, affligé.

— _Me too ! You… !_ Arg, tu ne m'as jamais vu comme ami !

L'accusation de Naruto n'était pas si éloigné de ce que lui-même lui avait dit : en soulignant que le blond s'était joué de lui, il avait mis en doute son amitié. Le recevoir lui-même faisait atrocement mal.

— Je suis désolé, Naruto, je te demande pardon, reprit Sasuke. Vraiment, je veux qu'on reste ami, tu as été le premier que j'ai jamais eu…

Naruto bouda, entre colère et compréhension, et commença à arracher des brins d'herbes. Finalement, avec un coup d'œil timide, il lui demanda s'il était allé voir son père. Le visage gêné du garçon fut une réponse à lui seul.

— Euh, non…

— Tu sais, moi j'ai pas de parents, jamais eu, commença Naruto en se triturant les doigts, alors je sais pas si c'est normal de se sentir mal avec eux, mais si mes parents étaient encore là et qu'ils faisaient quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise, je leur aurais dit. En fait, on y a pas pensé, _right ?_

Un petit sourire gêné étira ses lèvres roses avant que Sasuke ne tende doucement deux doigts. Ses joues rouges et son regard fuyant amusèrent Naruto, qui accepta son geste de réconciliation.

Ils profitèrent de la fin d'après-midi pour s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, mais le temps passait vite, et Sasuke devait rentrer chez lui.

La discussion devenait inévitable.

* * *

 **O**

Sasuke avait profondément appréhendé ce tête-à-tête et avait tenté de le repousser à plusieurs reprises, mais son père l'attendait, assis en tailleurs, dans une salle qui ouvrait sur leur grand jardin. Sa mère, qui l'avait poussée à aller lui parler, était allé s'asseoir à côté de Fugaku tandis que son frère avait dû se rendre à Tokyo pour suivre un séminaire important – dont il ne se souvenait plus de l'intitulé. Il avait prévu d'y passer deux jours avec des amis.

Sasuke s'était aussitôt demandé si son père accepterait d'en faire de même pour lui lorsqu'il aura son âge. Étonnamment, il était persuadé que non.

— Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Naruto en dévorant sa glace au chocolat.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil en voyant sa barbe chocolaté qui lui maculait le pourtour de la bouche mais préféra ne rien dire. Il était amusant à voir.

— La base : qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne le pensait pas.

— _So_ , c'est bien ! conclut Naruto en secouant ses mèches blonde.

Était-ce réellement le cas ? songe a Sasuke en remuant les restes de ce qui fut sa glace dans son bol en verre. Il s'était excusé assez froidement, il n'avait pas décroisé les bras de tout l'entretien, même s'il avait cédé plusieurs fois sous l'impulsion de sa mère. Néanmoins, il n'était pas homme à accepter le moindre mensonge simplement pour dénouer une situation, alors il se doutait bien qu'il pensait ses mots.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se montrer plus impartial.

— Hm, _you kno_ w, si ça marche pas, j'ai une idée, reprit Naruto en secouant sa cuillère telle une baguette.

Ses yeux brillaient si fort que Sasuke aurait pu les prendre pour des néons.

— Réfléchis : si tes parents, après tout ça, restent encore avec ton frère, alors rien ne marche. Plus qu'une solution : cette fois ce sera _Mission carnage_ ou « comment rendre parents chèvres » ! ça marchera encore mieux !

Sasuke partit dans un rire en avisant son excitation mais pensa malgré tout que ce n'était pas si bête. Pourquoi se battre pour une cause perdue ? si son père le dénigrait encore pour pointer son premier fils, Sasuke ne prendrait plus de pincettes. Il s'escrimerait à bien faire l'inverse de ce qu'attend son père pour mériter sa désapprobation.

Et ce sera bien plus amusant.

.

.

* * *

[1] _Then we can counter-attack !_ : « Puis nous pourrons contre-attaquer ! »

[2] _Hatsue Hyûga_ : désolé pour l'invention.

.

 **Cute, non ? Cet OS m'aura donné du fil à retordre... Il est beaucoup plus long que prévu !**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
